Scarlett Fever
Scarlett Fever is the 10th episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot That night at elimination, Chris puts Scarlett into the Cannon of Shame and he explains to the contestants that he normally hand the marshmallows to the contestants who are not being eliminated. But today, he feel a special Ceremony is called for and he threw marshmallows at Scarlett for almost destroying the island and told her that she’s so eliminated and she’s more eliminated than anyone has ever been eliminated. Especially the beatbox guy. Chris commits that the island is a freakshow. Max told Chris that Scarlett should be gone and he commits that the Island is his. But Chris commits that he is done with evil for now and eliminates Max in the process. Max was in the Cannon of Shame with Scarlett and they shot out of the cannon.Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *This is the fourth episode in the series with a character's name in it. The others being Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, 2008: A Space Owen and Grand Chef Auto. *The cold opening sequence music plays as normal, but on the malfunctioning island part, it is played with vibrato. Continuity *The Chef bobble head makes an appearance. *This is the third episode in which Beardo was mentioned after his elimination. The first two were I Love You, Grease Pig! and This Is The Pits! References *The episode's title is a play on the disease Scarlet Fever. *The scene and the music that plays when Shawn and Jasmine dodge through the lasers is a reference to the Mission Impossible franchise. *Shawn mention that he previously planted land mines in his yard for zombie protection, which is a referenced to video game Plants vs. Zombies. *The way Jasmine slides under a door and her hat falls off and she gets her hat before the door slams shut is a reference to Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom. *The scene where Sky and Sugar travel through the gear chambers is similar to a scene from Galaxy Quest. *There are many references to the Resident Evil franchise in this episode: **The presence of a secret underground base on the island is likely a reference to a recurring theme of the Resident Evil video games as many of the games' climax takes place in a secret laboratory hidden from plain sight from an already hidden location. This includes the self destruct sequence that usually occurs near the game ending. **Some of the moves Jasmine and Shawn did while dodging lasers are similar to Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine's in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. ***Also from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, the island main computer address Scarlett the same way the Red Queen address Albert Wesker. **Scarlett being the antagonist after initially posing as one of the nicer characters is a reference to Albert Wesker, one of the main antagonists of Resident Evil, who was initially the team leader of S.T.A.R.S. before revealing his true motives. Similar to Wesker, Scarlett eyes turn red after removing her glasses. ***She could also be a referenced to Spencer Park from the first Resident Evil film who turn on his fellow survivors near the film climax. **The contestants finding an entire room filled with Chris robots is a reference to Resident Evil: Afterlife where Alice enter a room filled with human clones including her own. **Shawn repetedly mentioning "headshot" while destroying the Chris robots, a reference that zombies can only be killed by destroying the brain in Resident Evil or most zombie genre generally. *Pahkitew Island's final fate of becoming a burning island on one side and frozen on the other is similar to the island of Punk Hazard in the manga One Piece. **It may also be a reference to the popular series, A Song of Fire and Ice. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes